Pokémon: The Next Generation
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: Yuichiro Mashima, son of Indigo League Runner-Up, Tadashi and Sydney Collins, daughter of Top Coordinator, Rosa, have arrived in their new home of Kalos. They both want to go on a Pokémon journey. Yuichiro aspires to become League Champion, and Sydney wants to see as much of the region as possible. With them are current Kalos Champion Calem Mercer and his best friend Serena White.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

A large yacht sailed toward the port city of Coumarine in Kalos. On it were two families along with butlers, waiters, the captain, and the like. At the head of the boat stood a boy of twelve years. The breeze blew his black hair slightly, and he looked at the ocean with brown eyes full of excitement.

He then took a deep breath, and sighed. "Ah, we're almost there! The Kalos Region! A place for me to follow my dream!"

In the background sat a blonde girl of his age, and a women. The girl wore sunglasses over her blue eyes to shield them from the sun.

The woman giggled. "Yuichiro is quite excited," She then looked at the girl. "Don't you agree, Sydney?"

The girl nodded. "I'm really excited, but Yu is a lot more excited than me, Mrs. Mashima."

Yuichiro looked back at the woman. "Mom, where's dad?"

Mrs. Mashima shrugged. "He was still asleep when I left our room earlier. I can't blame him, though. He's been working awfully hard as of late. And I think he's still resting from all the publicity of nearly beating the Indigo League Champion."

Sydney nodded. "It took a lot of hard work to get that far. I bet the champions that hold their titles for a while work really hard.." She turned to her friend. "The champion of Kalos has held his position for three years now, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But next year, that'll change!"

Mrs. Mashima smiled at her son. "You're so cute, Yu. Aspiring to be surpass your father. Are you sure about this? The road to the league itself is going to be long and hard. Lasting long enough to challenge the Elite Four and champion will be even harder."

Yu smiled wide at his mother. "Of course! I'll work as hard as it takes to make my dream come true!"

"I like that talk, son!" From around the corner came a man. He looked down at his wife, whom was sitting in the chair a little ways away from him. "Himiko, you know well that about ninety-nine percent of the time, once our son makes up his mind, he can't be swayed."

She sighed. "I know, Tadashi. It just hurts me to see our son leave so soon. He's only twelve, after all."

Sydney stood up and approached her friend. "So, when are we leaving again?"

The boy looked up at the sky in thought. "I don't know… I felt like setting out right after we had everything unpacked, but…"

"Why not then? The sooner you start, the better!" The two looked in the direction of Tadashi, who seemed quite glad. "It may hurt your mother, but I'm quite excited for your departure. Going on a journey of your own will build character quite nicely." He looked past the kids and on the horizon he saw buildings beginning to emerge. "Looks like we're almost there."

Sydney ran to the edge of the ship and looked at the city as it grew larger and larger. "Finally! We're here!"

A short time later, the five, along with Sydney's mother were on there way to Camphrier Town. Just outside of the town was were their new homes were located.

* * *

While the two families were on their way to their new home of Camphrier Town, a young man lay in his bed, asleep. Downstairs, his mother, the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace, sits on the couch, watching T.V with a Fletchling behind her. "It's 11:00 A.M already. Calem would normally be awake and ready for the match by now." She sighed and looked at the Tiny Robin Pokémon behind her. Could you go wake him up for me?" The Pokémon flew off and up the stairs as it was asked. "Three years ago when his journey started, this is the exact way his day started." The small Pokémon flew to its owner and rammed into him.

Calem yelped and sat up quickly, holding onto his head where he was tackled. "Ow… darn it, Fletchling!" He stood up and stretched. "Why'd you do that?" The Pokémon flew to the clock and tapped it with its wing. Calem gasped and ran to his drawer. "I can't believe it's already ten! I have to be in Aquacorde in an hour!"

"Calem, be sure to take a shower first!" He nodded in response to what his mother said and ran to the bathroom in the back of his room.

Outside of Calem's house was his mother's Rhyhorn, and his good friend, Serena White. Clipped to her white tote bag were six Pokéballs. On her right wrist was a mega ring. "So, Rhyhorn, why do you think Calem is taking so long?" She asked while gently stroking its head. The large Pokémon simply yawned. "Not in the mood for having a conversation, huh?" From her bag, a ringing sound came. She reached into it and pulled out a Holo Caster. She activated the message, and on came a clip of her friend Shauna.

"_Serena, where are you guys? You don't have much time and everyone is starting to get restless! Please hurry!" _

"I'm still waiting for Calem. He's not ready yet. See you soon."Serena put it away and approached the door. She raised her hand to knock on the door, only to knock on her friends head instead.

Calem grabbed his forehead and looked at her. "Not again! Oh, hey Serena." She backed away to look at him. "Hey. Oh, wow. It's been a while since I've seen you in that."

She was referring to his current outfit; a pricey ensemble from Boutique C outre in Lumiose City.

Calem began walking away from his house. "I know. My old ones didn't fit, so I ordered new ones. How're things over in Aquacorde?"

Serena grabbed his hand and began running. "Shauna sent me a Holo Clip, and she said the crowd was getting impatient!"

Calem nodded and broke away from her in order to get to their destination faster. After a short run, the two arrived in the town town next to their home of Vaniville. As they entered, they were greeted with many cheers. "It's him, it's really him!"

"Calem Mercer, the Kalos Region Champion!"

"I've always wanted to meet him in real life!" The two walked to the square, where their friends waited for them.

Along with Shauna was Trevor, the smartest of their group. "There you are." He said, running to them. "We were starting to get worried."

In the background was a young woman talking to a cameraman. Shauna ran to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked at Serena and Calem. She smiled and turned on her microphone.  
"**Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! My name is Altea, and I am proud to announce that the day's event is about to begin!"  
**She pointed and Calem, and her partner focused his camera on the young champion.  
"**Calem Mercer has become a legend in our world, having held his title as champion for an astounding three years! It may not seem long, but not many champions maintain a consecutive streak such as this. However, the masses have only been able to see his talents at each year's league tournament. Today, he's making a special exception! He and his best friend, one of Professor Sycamore's best assistants, Serena White are going to battle for us!" **

Serena stepped to the other side of the square and looked at her friend. "Are you ready?"

Calem nodded. "Absolutely!"

Calem took a Pokéball off from his belt, and Serena took one from her bag. The two of them spoke in unison as they threw their Pokéballs. "Let's do this!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

While the exhibition match in Aquacorde was about to begin, Sydney and Yuichi were in the Pokémon garden belonging to the latter's father. Sydney had always had a fascination for things related to water, and so was was looking at the various water types. Yu, on the other hand, was walking around, looking at all types of different Pokémon. "They'd all make perfect partners!" Sydney exclaimed, watching them swim.

Yuichi was climbing a tree to observe the Pokémon up in it. "That may be true, but… what am I talking about? I want a friend, of course, but a strong one too! After all, it'll help me on our journey." He let go of the tree and landed on his feet. "You don't have any real interest in battling, so I imagine you're focusing on finding something cute, huh?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yea, but they're all so cute…!" She turned to him. "What do you-" She was cut off by a stream of water splashing her. She turned in the direction of it, and found a Squirtle laughing. "Why did you do that?!"

Yu scoffed and continued on his walk. "Maybe it was trying to get your attention."

Sydney considered what he said and went over to it. "Hello, there, Squirtle!" It waved and jumped out of the pond it was in. It began running around her. "My friend said that you wanted to get my attention. Is that true?" The tiny turtle Pokémon stopped in front of her and nodded. "Really? So, how would you like to be my partner?" It nodded and saluted her.

She picked it up and hugged it. "Perfect! I think I'll call you Donna!" The Pokémon's smile faded, and it squirted the girl once more, causing her to fall. Sydney wiped the water from her eyes, to see Squirtle drawing a male symbol in the dirt. Seeing this caused her to gasp. "Oh, you're a boy?! I'm so sorry! If that's it, then I'll call you Don!" Squirtle smiled smugly and nodded in approval. "Hey, Yu! I found my new friend!"

Yuichi didn't reply to her comment, for he was staring at a rock,or at last that's what it looked like from Sydney and Don's view. He was actually looking at a Riolu. The small fighting type punched at Yuichi, but didn't actually hit him. The young boy didn't flinch in the slightest. Riolu did it once more, but this time, Yuichi caught its fist. He released it, and Riolu held it's paw up, as if wanting to high five the boy. He did so, and the two smiled at each other. Riolu ran away from Yuichi, and to Sydney. His new partner followed close behind.

"We're all set." He told her, arms crossed.

"That's good." Mr. Mashima entered the garden, and with him was a woman.

Sydney hugged the woman. "Hi, mom!"

The woman patted her daughter's head. "Hi, honey." She held a blue enamel striped bag and gave it to her. "You'll need this. There are some basic supplies in here. Like a change of clothes, money, and food."

Mr. Mashima nodded, and handed his son a black backpack. "In addition to that, there are some potions, Pokéballs, and repels." He told the two.

They each took out one of the Pokéballs and placed it in front of their new partners. The two Pokémon touched the button, and were absorbed into the capsules. They shook three times, and clicked. The two collected them and turned to the adults.

Sydney's mother, Rosa, cleared her throat. "Now, to get you started, we've decided to drop you off with a friend of Tadashi's. She should be able to help you."

"Alright, let's go then!" Yuichi excitedly replied.

* * *

While the two began towards their destination, the battle in Aquacorde had begun. Altea, despite working, was just as excited, if not more than the spectators. "**Alright! Our local champ, Calem starts things off with his trusty Tolanflame, Nyx! And Serena has her Swellow to start things!" **

Serena flipped her hair and smiled at him. "Alright, Mr. Champion, you may go first."

Calem shook his head. "Ladies first Serena. You should have the first move."

She nodded. "Alright, then. Swellow, Aerial Ace!" She ordered. The Swallow Pokémon began speeding at its opponent.

"Nyx, counter with Brave bird!" Calem yelled. Nyx began rising up, and Swellow began following her.

Serena bit her lip. "No, that won't work! Swellow, come back!" Swellow made a U-Turn, and returned to the Earth. As it did, Nyx's cry could be heard. Swellow made another U-Turn, going against it's trainer's orders. The two bird Pokémon crashed into each other, falling to the ground after the collision. After landing, the two remained motionless, having been knocked out.

Altea gasped. "**They're both both! Nyx's Brave Bird attack is much more powerful than Swellow's Steel Wing, but the intense recoil damaged coupled with the force from Swellow's attack, it would make sense that it would finish her off!" **

"The two of them are both really strong, but what Serena lacks in strength, she makes up in skill." Trevor noted.

The two combatants returned their Pokémon and tossed two more Pokéballs. "**Wow! Now we have their starters! Calem's Greninja Tai, and Serena's Chesnaught!" **Altea announced.

Trevor looked at the cameraman. "I think she'd rather just watch them than do her job."

He nodded. "I know. She's a big fan of Calem. I have a feeling that as soon as we're done, she's going to ask for his autograph."

"Chesnaught, Spiky Shield!" Serena ordered.

"Tai, Water Shuriken!" Calem said as Serena ordered the move. Chesnaught put it's arms together, and the two formed a shield. The shurikens Tai threw stuck in the shield, doing very little damage. Calem chuckled. "I knew you were going to do that. You anticipated me to use Aerial Ace, which would lead to the shield hurting Tai in the process."

Serena nodded. "You're right. After all, of Tai's four moves, Aerial Ace is the only that that Chesnaught doesn't resist. Now, Wood Hammer!" Chesnaught broke the shield, and began running at Tai.

Calem looked very confident. "Chesnaught may be much stronger, but Tai is a lot faster! Aerial Ace!" Tai jumped over Chesnaught and struck it. "Once more!" At his trainer's command, Tai struck once more. "Finish him off! Aerial Ace one last time!"

Serena stepped forward. "We're not going to lose this! Chesnaught, intercept the attack with Hammer Arm!"

Chesnaught missed the first hit, and was hit once more by Tai. However, he was able to hit it after it completed the attack. The two of them, just like their allies before, fell to the ground at the same time.

"**Once again, a double K.O!"** Altea announced. "**Three hits from a move that it was a quad weakness to such as Aerial Ace is sure to do a ton of damage! And the S.T.A.B bonus from Hammer Arm coupled into Greninja's weakness to fighting would do a lot as well! So, this match is a three-on-three! Who knows what the last matchup will be!" **

The two took out one last Pokéball each. Calem tossed his first. "Elroy!"

Serena then tossed hers. "Houndoom!"

Altea squealed. "**Oh my gosh! Elroy the Manectric and Houndoom! For all those that may not know, Manectric and Houndoom are usually compared for their skills in battle! This is bound to be interesting!" **

She then turned to Shauna. "Would you care to explain this to our audience?"

She nodded and took the microphone. "**Like Altea said, Elroy and Houndoom are in somewhat of a rivalry. They constantly combat each other, trying to prove who's better." **

Calem scratched the back of his head. "That aside, the two haven't exactly gotten along well anyway. Elroy, Thunderbolt!"

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" The two launched their attacks their attacks, the two colliding in the middle of the field to cause a small explosion.

"Now, Elroy, Strength!"

"You use Crunch, Houndoom!" The two ran at each other and Elroy, tackled Houndoom, who flew back. He landed on his feet, and stood his ground. "Houndoom, Sludge Bomb!"

Houndoom shot a large ball of toxic sludge at Elroy, who backed out of the way, and launched a Thunderbolt at him. The attack connected, and Houndoom used Sludge Bomb once more, despite being electrocuted. The attack hit Elroy head on, and he flew back. The two attacked once more, with a move of the respective type. Elroy used Thunderbolt, and Houndoom used Flamethrower. The two attacked didn't collided, but went past each other, hitting their targets, knocking them back into their trainers, who caught them.

Altea kept calm, but was crying inside. "**It's a tie! These two are on par in terms of skill and strength as trainers. Well, folks, I hope you enjoyed our broadcast today!" **

The two returned their Pokémon and were soon swarmed by the spectators. The Cameraman turned off the camera, and chuckled as he saw Altea trying to break through the crowd. "I told you." He said to Trevor.

"You're right, she is a huge fan." The boy replied with a nod.

**The Exhibition Match in Aquacorde Town between Calem and Serena has ended in a tie. Along with this, Yuichi and Sydney are on their way to the home of a friend of Mr. Mashima. Who is it exactly, and what is in store for the young trainers? Find out next time as the journey continues!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

The next Morning, Calem was awake much earlier than the day before. "A friend's coming?" He asked as his mother was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Yes. You may know him."

Calem looked at his mother. "I know him? Who is he anyway?"

She stopped her work and leaned on the counter. "Tadashi Mashima." She told him, a smug smile on her face.

"No way! You know the Indigo League Runner-Up? How is that?"

She turned her back to him and continued to cook. "I'll tell you later. I think it might be something his son will want to hear as well."

Calem sighed. "Oh, great, she's waiting to tell me."

On the table in front of him was has Holo Caster, which started ringing. He picked it up and a Holo Clip of Serena appeared. "Hey, Calem! Looks like the Holo Caster's new ability to video chat is working fine!"

Grace chuckled. "Calem, honey, if you'd like, you want go to your room to talk to Serena. If you do, please make sure to get dressed before coming down. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." The teenager got off the couch and headed up the stairs to his room. "So, what is it?" He asked his friend.

"I wanted to see how you were doing this morning."

Calem sat on his bed, and in the corner was an Eevee sleeping in a doggie bed. It woke up and ran into his lap. "Morning, Roy. Anyway, Serena, if that was your intent, why not just come over?" She scoffed. "It's eight in the morning, Calem. Oh, are you going somewhere later? Your mom told you to get dressed?"

Calem patted the Eevee's head. "A friend of hers is coming. I'd recommend that you do the same. He's apparently Tadashi Mashima."

"Really, the Runner-Up of the Indigo League?! He's practically a member of the Elite four, considering he beat them all. " Serena replied, astonished.

He nodded. "It's the truth, apparently. So, see you in a little bit?" She nodded, and he hung up the Holo Caster.

Shortly after their conversation, the two of them, along with Grace and Roy, waited in front of the Mercer house.

As they did, a helicopter flew close. "Alright, I'm goin' in!" The door opened and out jumped a boy and a Riolu. The two of them landed perfectly fine on their feet. The two of them watched as the helicopter continued to descend, while the three other people stared at them in surprise. Once it touched down, Sydney, Don, Tadashi, and Rose exited.

The man immediately went to Grace and hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Grace."

"You as well, Tadashi."

Calem and Yuichi stared at them. "Dad?"

Tadashi looked at his son. "This is the friend I was talking about."

Yuichi nodded. "That's kinda obvious. I wanted to know why you hugged her. Couldn't you just shake her hand?"

Grace giggled. "Well, Calem wanted to know how I knew your father, and this will answer both your questions. We used to date back in high school. We may have broken up, but we're still really good friends."

Calem cleared his throat. "So… Mr. Mashima… did you know my father, then?"

He asked. "Actually, Yes. Richmond and I were really close friends. But that's not important right not. The reason we're here is much more important." He answered.

Sydney nodded. "You're right, why are we here?"

Rose took the kids and lightly pushed them towards Grace. "Yuichiro and Sydney wanted to go on their own Pokémon journeys. Since your son is the champion, I was wondering if he could help them."

"So, you want me to accompany these two?" Calem asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Grace sighed. "If it's not too much trouble for you, that is. Would you be fine with that?"

Calem glanced at Serena. "You wanna tag along too, Serena?"

"Of course!" She replied, full of excitement. "It's been so long since I went around Kalos!" She ran in front of Sydney and clasped her hands. "Are you excited to get on the road?"

Sydney smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Grace ran to the door and opened it. "Please, come in." The group piled into the house and sat down to talk.

"That was a good battle yesterday!" Sydney said, looking at Serena. "Thank you. I didn't know you saw it." She reached for her bag. "Would you like to meet my Pokémon?"

Sydney nodded. "I'd love to."

Serena took off the capsules and looked at Calem. "Joining in?"

He took the capsules and looked at the stairs. "Roy, come on down! We got visitors!" The Eevee came running down the stairs and jumped on Grace's lap. Serena pressed the buttons on all of her Pokéballs. Out of them came her Chesnaught, Swellow, and Houndoom, but also an Umbreon, Absol, and Gardevoir.

Calem did the same, and out of his came Elroy, Tai, and Nyx, but also an Aegislash, Sylveon, and Blaziken.

Serena stepped in front of her group. "Everyone, meet Mr. Mashima, Mrs. Collins, Yuichi, and Sydney. Guys, this is Houndoom, Chesnaught, and Swellow, whom you saw yesterday. Gardevoir, Absol," She patted her Umbreon's head. "And Drake."

Calem gestured to his afterwards. "You know Tai, Elroy, and Nyx. These are Calibre, my Aegislash, Colonel, my Blaziken, and Sylvie, my Sylveon." After saying the last one's name, her scratched behind her ear. "Something that the public doesn't really know is that Sylvie here is a mother."

Yuichi nodded. "I assume the Eevee, huh?" The small Pokémon jumped out of Grace's lap and ran to the children. Drake and Sylvie followed. As they did, Elroy and Houndoom gave the Umbreon a dirty look.

"I see. Roy is Sylvie and Drake's son." Rose said looking at the small family. Roy jumped on Sydney's lap and curled up. This prompted the girl to begin petting him.

Calem then knelt down to look at him. "He must really like you. He's never warmed up to someone so fast."

He then looked up at Sydney. "I know that this is sudden, but do you want him?" Sydney let out a small gasp, while Yuichi smirked.

"Really? So, what are you gonna do, Syd? He asked."

She picked him up and looked into his eyes. "Roy, do you have a trainer?" He shook his head no. "Would you like me to be your trainer?" The Eevee nodded, and break out of her grasp , falling into her lap again, cuddling her.

He soon went to her bag and dug around. The group watched as he did so, until he found one of the spare Pokéballs and pressed the button, basically catching himself.

Tadashi chuckled and looked at his watch. "We should get going, Rosa. There's still quite a bit of unpacking to do." The two of them stood stood and looked at their children. "Best of luck to you." After saying that, the two exited the house, and their kids went out to wave to them as they lifted off in the helicopter.

Grace, Serena and Calem watched as they did. "So, are you all excited?" Grace asked. The two trainers looked back at their Pokémon, who all nodded. "It's been three long years since we first set out. As excited as we all are, we'd best use the rest of the day to prepare, and set out tomorrow." Calem suggested.

**Yuichi and Sydney have reached their destination and have met Calem and Serena, their new guides and companions for their journey. Just what lies in store for the group at they begin? Find out next time as the journey continues!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 4: Santalune Forest; New Addition**

The group stood before the entrance to the Santalune forest north of Aquacorde Town. Calem, in front, sighed. "Back to the forest." He looked back at the other three. "This is where I first met Nyx."

Yuichi nodded and ran ahead. "Maybe I'll find a new friend here too!"

Shortly after, the others heard a thud. Sydney winced slightly and ran inside as well. The two older trainers sighed and walked in. They found Yuichi and a youngster on the ground, but the former had Sydney at his side.

"Ow…" The youngster sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, are you a Pokémon trainer?"

Yuichi stood and nodded. "Hey, how about you and I battle?"

Calem walked in between the two. "Okay, listen up. It's normal for trainers to wager on their battles. It's a Pokémon trainers number one source of income."

"But, wouldn't that basically be gambling?" Sydney asked, arms crossed and head tilted.

Serena chuckled. "Think of it what you will, but it's fine."

The two trainers took a Pokéball out and threw it. Out came Riolu, and a Scatterbug.

Seeing the little thing caught Sydney's attention. "Wow, what is that?"

Serena dug in her bag and took out a Pokédex. "Dexter, some info on Scatterbug, please."

A light on the top of the device, a smiley face, lit up. "Certainly Serena." It spoke with the voice of a young man. After a short pause, it began to speak again. "Scatterbug: The Scatterdust Pokémon. Central Kalos #020. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact."

Sydney looked at it and then back at the two Pokémon, who were staring each other down. "Wow, so small, but it can defend itself from predators pretty effectively."

Yuichi nodded. "Alright then. So, what's your name? I'm Yuichi."

"The name's Caleb. To show you that the Pokédex wasn't lying… Scatterbug?" The small worm Pokémon began rubbing its hairs and yellow dust began to emit.

"That's stun spore." Yuichi muttered to himself. He then ordered, "Riolu, Return!" The small Pokémon lunged over the powder, and landed with the bottom of its foot meeting Scatterbug's head. The target hit the ground, and Riolu stepped back.

"String Shot!" Caleb ordered. It lifted from the dirt and shot silk at Riolu, wrapping him in it. "Payback, Riolu!"

"Quick Scatterbug, tackle!"

"Poor kid. If only he knew attacking first would just power up payback." Serena said.

Riolu took the hit and broke the string, then ran into Scatterbug, knocking it into a tree. Caleb ran to him Pokémon and picked it up. "Sorry pal."

He returned it and tossed Yuichi a small pouch. He caught it and opened it. "Money?"

"Let's get moving! See you later, Caleb!" Sydney said, rushing past him. Her friends sighed and bid the youngster adieu. As they walked, they failed to locate Sydney.

"That's odd." Serena noted.

"So, about your Pokédex..." Yuichi inquired.

Calem looked at the curious boy. "Dexter is like a Pokédex, but he's more than that. He's an AI created by Professor Sycamore and Professor Juniper. He's kinda like a cross of a smartphone and a Pokédex. Without the calling and texting and such. He has somewhat of a mind of his own."

Yuichi nodded. "I see. That's cool. If only he could help us find Sydney…" As he finished speaking, he heard a little squeal. "Anyone else hear that?" He asked.

"Why did you shock me?"

He looked towards a group of shrubs and saw a little spark. "What the heck? Can you find Pikachu here?" Yuichi asked, turning to Calem.

"Yeah. So, you wanna check to see if she's...?"

The boy was in the shrubs before the question was finished. Once he got through, Yuichi saw an unconscious Sydney on the ground, an angry Pikachu across from her. He chuckled and walked to her. "You okay, Syd?"

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "That Pikachu attacked me!"

He sighed and patted her head. "Did you do something?"

She looked at the ground. "Well, I did touch it's tail."

"Touch or grab?" Yuichi asked, a somewhat stern look on his face.

She gulped and started playing with her hand. "Gr-grabbed…"

Yuichi stood up and helped her. As he did, he looked at it's tail, which was shaped somewhat like a heart. "Well, it's a female. How would you feel if some stranger grabbed your-"

"Hey, are you two okay?" Serena asked from a distance.

Yuichi looked back. "We're fine! Just stay there!"

Sydney looked at the Pikachu. She then took a Pokéball out of her bag. "Roy!" She tossed the ball and the small Pokémon howled. "Let's teach this thing a lesson!" Shadow Ball!" Roy shot the orb at the rodent, which leapt over and came down, fist first. "Roy, get outta there!" He looked back at her and instead leapt at the opposition. His head, and her fist collided, knocking them away from each other. "Roy, Swift!" Sydney ordered, a tad nervous. Roy concentrated and the star-like projectiles fired off, hitting Pikachu. "Now, use-"

Before she had issued the command, a Pokéball came flying, hitting the wild Pokémon. While it shook, Roy watched, and Sydney turned to her best friend. "What was that for?!"

He scoffed. "Calm down, that wasn't my Pokéball." He pointed to her bag, and she looked as well. It was clear that someone had rummaged through it.

Behind the shrubs, Calem and Serena patiently sat, and they heard a loud smack, followed by a pained scream. "You don't go through a girl's bag like that!" They two looked at each other and sighed.

"What's your problem?" Yuichi asked as he rubbed his aching cheek.

"You don't know what I could've had in their!"

"Oh, please, what could you have had in their?"

"You know!"

He looked at Roy. "You have got to be kidding me..." She clenched her fist, as if she was about to slug him, but she instead stomped on his foot. He winced, but smiled. "Look on the bright side, you wanted to make friends, right?"

She fixed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Once she stood, Roy rolled the ball over to her. He pressed the button and out came the mouse. Sydney picked it up and began leaving. Roy held up a paw, as if he wanted to high-five Pikachu. She scoffed and turned away, following her new trainer.

Roy tilted his head, and Yuichi began limping back as well. "Girls, we'll never understand them, will we Roy?" The Eevee followed him, and the four reunited with Calem and Serena, who were honestly not surprised whatsoever about what happened to anger Sydney, or lead Yuichi to limping.

"So, are you ready?" Serena asked. Sydney nodded and began walking, in the direction they came from.

"You're going the wrong way." Yuichi told her. She turned around, and stepped on his other foot as she passed. He winced again and fell to his knees. "Jeez! What's up with you?!" Calem raised a brow. "I know that growing up makes people moody but-"

Serena slapped his back. "Let's save that for when he run into their parents again, okay?" She sent out her Houndoom and asked him to help Yuichi. The Hound walked to the boy and he climbed on. The two then began to exit the forest as well.

**Sydney and Yuichi, best friends for years, but with the event that just transpired will their friendship begin to crumble? Just how long will it take for Sydney and her new Pokémon to become friends? And do 15 year old Calem and Serena have what it takes to watch over the children as both mentors and guardians? Find out next time as the journey continues!**

_**Note: All Pokédex entries are provided by **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 5: Santalune City**

In the Pokémon Center of Santalune City, Calem lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if Sydney is still angry at Yuichi…" He looked to his side, where the boy in question slept. "I sure hope not." He then climbed out of bed and stretched. "It's been a while since I've been here. Wouldn't hurt to look around the city." As he went for his bag, he noticed Sydney out the window, walking. "She's up early." He remarked. "Whatever."

As the girl walked, her new Pokémon followed her. "Pikachu, you're not angry at me anymore, right?" The mouse shook its head, causing the girl to smile. "That's good. So, what should we do…?" She began looking around, until she felt something tap her. She looked at Pikachu, who was pointing to the local boutique. "You want to go there? Okay, then." The two approached the building, but their was a sign on the door, reading,  
"_The Santalune Boutique is closed for the day. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
_Sydney frowned and looked at Pikachu. "Sorry, but they're not open." The small electric type drooped it ears and Sydney picked her up. "It's okay, Pikachu! There are plenty of other things we could do in the city!" Pikachu nodded and looked ahead of them. Sydney then began to walk forward.

Back at the Pokémon center, Yuichi lay in bed, staring at the wall. "Calem?"

"Yeah?" Answered the elder trainer.

"Wanna go out and do something?"

Calem sat up and yawned. "Yeah. We gotta get outta bed sometime. Might as well be now." Yuichi got out of bed and stretched. "Should I ask Serena if she wants to come with?"

Calem opened his bag to get out his clothes. "And Sydney?"

The youth began for the door. "Didn't you say something about her going out earlier?" He asked as he stepped out. His response caused Calem to chuckle. A short time later, the three were walking the streets of the city, Yuichi looking around excitedly.

"It's been so long since we've been here." Serena stated.

"I know. Place looks virtually the same, but it doesn't surprise me." Calem replied.

Yuichi stopped momentarily to think. "Oh, yeah, when we get back, I have to register for the Kalos league. Can't challenge the gym leaders without doing that after all. So, you know the leader here, right?"

Calem nodded. "She's a-"

* * *

"-bug type trainer?" Sydney and Pikachu had stopped to talk to a girl roller skating near what appeared to be the gym.

"That's right. Her name's Viola. She's a photographer."

Sydney tilted her head. "Photographer?"

The girl stopped. "That's right. It's her pride and joy. Why do you ask?"

"My friend is going to challenge the Kalos league, so I thought this information would be helpful."

The girl nodded. "Alright. My names Rinka. How about this, kid? Do you like to skate?"

Sydney nodded. "I do, but I prepare bike riding."

"If you're interested, meet me by the gate to route 4." She began to ride off. "And bring your friend too. I have a little surprise for you two!" Sydney waved as the girl left. As she did, the automatic doors to the gym opened, and out came a blonde young woman. Around her neck was a camera.

"Excuse me!" Sydney asked running up to her.

The young woman turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Are you the gym leader Viola?"

She nodded. "I am. Why do you ask?"

Sydney put down Pikachu and help out her hand. "My name is Sydney Collins. My friend Yuichi wants to challenge the Kalos league someday."

Viola shook her hand. "I see. Well, it's nice to meet you Sydney. I'm going out to take some photos. Wanna come with? I see some beautiful scenes when I go out."

The girl smiled wide. "I'd love to!" Viola began walking to the east, and Sydney and Pikachu followed.

They exited town, and Sydney slowed down. "Don and Roy should join us." She took out their Pokéballs and let them out. Don stretched his arms wide and yawned. Roy also yawned. She knelt down to the two. "We're going to watch someone take some pictures of Pokémon. You two okay with that?"

Before the two could react, there was a flash off to their side. Viola had taken a picture of them. "Sorry, but I think it was appropriate."

Sydney stood up. "It's fine." She said. "We don't mind." She began walking again, her three Pokémon following her.

As they walked,they began to hear the cries of Pokémon, an Azurill, and a Bunnelby. Viola stopped walking and crouched down. Sydney followed her lead. The two emerged, playing chase or tag. Azurill running, and Bunnelby following.

"That's so cute!" Sydney quietly exclaimed.

Roy jumped out of the group and joined the two. They stopped shortly, but quickly resumed, Roy now playing. Sydney was too absorbed in watching them that she paid no attention to Viola taking the photos. They stopped once again, and had a short conversation. Afterwards, Azurill blew a big bubble, and Bunnelby jumped inside. Roy ran to a nearby tree, and looked up at it. The two humans followed his gaze, and it led them to a wild Riolu sleeping in a tree. Roy began barking at it, trying to get its attention. It rolling out of the tree, and landed in a pile of leaves down below, still asleep.

"Okay, here we go." Viola took out a Pokéball, and let out a Vivillon. "Sleep Powder, okay?" The Azurill and Bunnelby joined Roy in staring at the sleeping fighting type. This caused Vivillon to spring into action. It released the powder over the group, causing them to fall asleep as well. Viola then stood and began to approach. This prompted Sydney, Don and Pikachu to follow.

Back in town, the other three had run into Rinka. Calem and Serena had recognized her, and Yuichi simply stared as the three conversed.

"Oh, by the way, who's the kid?" Rinka asked, pointing to the confused child.

Serena walked to him and patted one of his shoulders. "This is Yuichi. He's aspiring to be Kalos league Champion."

Rinka crossed her arms. "Okay, do you know a girl with a Pikachu?"

The boy took Serena's hand off of him and stepped forward. "Yeah. Have you seen her?"

Rinka knelt down next to a gym bag, and pulled out two pairs of Roller Skates. One in black and red, the other pink and white. "I told to come by with this friend of hers and I'd give you two a present."

Yuichi stepped forward, but was stopped by Calem. "It's not that easy kid. Serena and I had to earn our skates. So do you, right?"

Rinka put them down and took out a Pokéball. "That's right. You beat me, you get the skates." The boy nodded. "Alright, then. Riolu!" He took the ball off his belt and threw it, Rinka did the same. Out of the ball came a Linoone.

Serena and Calem sat on a bench not too far away. "Y'know, I've heard some people call Rinka a 'Pre gym leader.' You beat her, and you're rewarded with a free pair of roller skates. It's a gym leader. You beat them, and you get a gym badge." Serena said. "She also lives in the same city as the first gym."

"Riolu, Force Palm!" As he charged, the Linoone stepped aside, and slashed at him, sending him flying through the air. He quickly got up and shook it off. "Alright, use Return!" Riolu jumped through the air and came down, foot first. This time, Linoone blocked the attack and grabbed his foot.

Rinka sighed. "Kid, focus, okay? If you don't think your battles through, you'll never get to the Kalos League."

Yuichi took a deep breath and looked at her. "I know. Now, I'll end this!"

"Try me!" She replied.

"Riolu, Return!" As he ran in, Linoone jumped over him to slash. "Payback!" Riolu back flipped over it and began punching it in the back. "Force Palm!" After the punching, he pushed with all his force into it's back. The Pokémon was launched into a wall. It got up and shook its head. Once it finished, it shakily walked back to its trainer, who was kneeling next to the bag.

Yuichi and Riolu approached the two. "Good job, kid." She told him, handing the two pairs of roller skates to him.

"Thank you." He replied.

She knelt down and gave Riolu a small pouch. "There's your prize money." She closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I hope we can see each other again one day!" She skated away, and Linoone ran after her.

"See ya, Rinka! I hope it won't be too long!" Yuichi yelled, waving to her.

"Well, kid, we'd best head back." Calem said as he stood from the bench. He began walking away, and Serena followed him.

The boy and his partner ran to catch up. "Wait, I thought the roller skates were just an attachment. What's with the boots attached to them?"

Serena giggled. "Who knows? Look on the bright side: you got free roller skates, and free boots."

**Their morning after arriving in Santalune City, it appears that Sydney has found a friend in Gym Leader and Photographer Viola. Yuichiro on the other hand has found a friend in 'Pre-Leader' Rinka, which resulted in a new pair of roller skates for him and Sydney. However, the main event is yet to occur: his battle with Viola. How will it turn out? Find out next time as the journey continues!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 6: Viola vs. Yuichi! Bug Badge Bout!**

Yuichi and Sydney zipped through Santalune on their new roller skates, their mentors behind them.

"Hey, Yu. In case you didn't know, Viola uses bug type Pokémon!" Sydney informed her friend.

"Really? That's not good. My only Pokémon at the moment is a fighting type, which they're resistant to. Oh, well, I'll figure something out." He happily stated. The group reached the gym shortly after, and removed their roller skates.

They entered, and a girl around Calem and Serena's age approached them. "Welcome to the Santalune Gym."

She turned to Sydney. "Viola is waiting for you." She led them to a large square hole, a thick string like rope going down. "If you'd follow me." She said as she skid down the string. The others followed, Calem offering the girls to go first. After they all descended, they found Viola sitting at an end of a battlefield, trifling with her camera.

"Hey, Viola!" Sydney exclaimed, waving excitedly at her.

She looked up at her and waved, a smile on her face. "Hey there, Sydney."

Serena took the girl's hand. "Sydney, let's go." The two of them and Calem walked over to a bench at the side of the field.

Yuichi stood opposite of Viola as she stood. "So, you're the friend Sydney was speaking of?"

He nodded, cracking his neck. "Nice to meet you, Viola. Name's Yuichiro Mashima."

"Oh, really? Your father's quite a renowned trainer. Not many people get as far into the Kanto Elite four. This will be interesting." She said, a hand on her hip. She took a Pokéball off of her belt, and peered at her friend off to the side.

The young woman nodded, and picked up a red and green flag at her feet. "Today's Santalune Gym Challenge is between Leader Viola, and Yuichiro Mashima of Kanto! Each participant is permitted to use two Pokémon each! Only the challenger is permitted to substitute Pokémon!" As raised them up and brought them down once more, saying, "Let the battle begin!"

The two threw their Pokéballs and put came Riolu and a Surskit.

Sydney's eyes lit up in wonderment. "Wow, it's so cute!" She turned to Serena. "What is it?"

Serena took out the Pokédex and turned it on. "Dexter, search for Surskit."

Once again, a smiley face lit up, and appeared to nod. After a short period, it began speaking once more. "Surskit: The Pond Skater Pokémon. Central Kalos #47. They usually live in ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns. Is that acceptable, Serena?"

She nodded. "Thank you Dexter. I don't need you, but you can stick around if you want."

"Thank you for the opportunity." The face turned into a holograph of little man, like a Mii.

"Surskit, Ice Beam on the field!" The little Pokémon fired the ray on ice, freezing the field, making it like an ice rink. "Now, Quick Attack!" She ordered. It began striding quickly across the ice towards Riolu.

"Riolu, use Return!" Slightly confused by the orders, Riolu attempted to hit Surskit once it got near, but slipped, flying over Surskit as it passed, and landed on the ground.

"Interesting, he used the field, that was originally for Viola's advantage, to his own; as a means to dodge." Calem remarked."

Viola scoffed. "Doesn't matter. Surskit, Bubble!" It stopped in its tracks to fire off the attack.

Riolu looked at his trainer, who simply gave him a thumbs up, accompanied by, "You can go ahead." Riolu slammed it's fist into the ground, using Brick Break. The impact shattered the ice, several of the sharpened pieces blocking the bubbles, thus popping them. Viola remained calm, and ordered Surskit to avoid the ice. Riolu, on the other hand stealthily advanced towards Surskit as it was distracted.

"Surskit, behind you!" In response to it's trainer's owner, Surskit swung with one of legs, but Riolu jumped above.

Yuichi smirked, as if he knew it was over. "Return!" Riolu hit Surskit into the ground, leaving it unconscious.

Viola's assistant held up the red flag, pointing to her. "Surskit is unable to battle!"

Viola returned it, and looked at her opponent as she took out another. "Good job. You went without receiving any damage. It won't be like that this time. Vivillon, let's go!" A Meadow Pattern Vivillon came out of it.

Serena glanced at Sydney, and requested that Dexter search Vivillon before the girl had a chance to ask.

Vivillon: The Scale Pokémon. Central Kalos #022. The patterns on this Pokémons wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales."

"Vivillon, Psybeam!" The butterfly Pokémon fired off the psychic waves at Riolu.

"Push through and use Return!" Riolu stood strong against the super effective attack and jumped at Vivillon, continuously punching it.

"Gust!" The attack was cut short, due to the flying attack. Riolu quickly regained balance and leapt once more. It came down, foot first, bringing Vivillon to the cringed slightly. "Vivillon, Psybeam!" Riolu ran around in attempt to escape, but it didn't work. Riolu was sent flying back. Vivillon fired once more, and Riolu was able to successfully avoid, landing payback once more. It jumped away from Vivillon, which attempted to fly, but to no avail. Viola returned it, and smiled. "Vivillon, good job."

Once more, her assistant held up the flag. "Vivillon is unable to battle! The battle goes to the challenger, Yuichiro!"

She walked over to him and shook his hand. "Good job!" She took a small brown object shaped like a bug with green jewel and handed it to him. "The Bug Badge. It's the first badge in your quest to entering the Kalos league. Good luck on your journey! I hope you reach your goal."

He took it and looked at the others. "I got it, guys!"

The young woman offered to help the others out, and they followed, all but Calem. "Any fear that you'll lose your title?" She inquired. He shook his head. "Not at all, Viola. He's a good kid, but it'll take a lot of work if he wants to take me down. Keep up the good job Viola. Hopefully you won't be too busy to make it this year."

She began for the exit and looked back at him. "I'll make it, I promise." He waved at her and left, meeting up with the others outside. "We're set. Who's up for leaving tomorrow?" The other three all agreed with him, and they returned to the Pokémon Center.

**Yuichi has claimed victory in his first Gym Battle in Kalos! The groups next destination awaits them, but the journey must wait, for rest is important! The road to the Kalos League continues!**

_**All pokédex entries featured in this chapter were provided by **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 7: Route 4; Enroute to Lumiose City!**

The four were prepared to leave Santalune City and continue on. As Sydney strolled from her room to the front of the pokémon center to meet with the others, she was stopped. "Excuse me, miss." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the voice. She saw a man with purple hair and a purple moustache clad in a pink suit. "Are you a pokémon trainer?" He inquired. She nodded, and he drew closer. "Well, do you know of 'O-Powers'?" The bewildered look on her face answered his question. "Well, they're mysterious powers that make a trainers life much easier. They do things such as make your pokémon do better in battle, and make eggs hatch faster. Are you interested?" She nodded, and the two then heard barking.

It was Roy running down the hall. "Hey, Roy." Sydney said, kneeling down to pick him up. "Is something wrong?" Her friends came running after him, and on seeing the pink clad gentlemen,

Calem and Serena dawned faces of revolt and dismay. "Calem, is that…" Serena began to ask him.

He simply pushed the button on one of his pokéballs, and out came Elroy. "You know what to do, pal." Upon seeing Bonding, the Electric-Type was infuriated. It lunged at him, bringing him to the ground.

Yuichi took Sydney's hand and took her to the others. "Why'd they do that?" She asked. Yuichi glanced at Nurse Joy, who was simply doing her job as usually, but she seemed a tad uncomfortable. As they left, Yuichi ran to Calem, and asked him what Sydney wanted to know. His response was, "He's a wanted felon."

Serena sighed and took her Holo Caster out of her bag. "That's an exaggeration. He's not actually wanted. He just matches the description of the guy they're looking for. Could be a coincidence"

Sydney rushed to her side. "What did he do?"

A crooked smiled sprawled across the older girl's face. "Well, to put it simply, he makes people like you really uncomfortable."

Her statement caused Yuichi to chuckle nervously. "Oh, so that's why you had Elroy attack him. You ever run into him?"

Calem looked up at the sky, covering his eyes. "I did, but usually, about a half hour later, I'd see him running out of town. Pretty sketchy if you ask me."

He looked at his best friend, who was still playing his her Holocaster. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, and shortly, Trevor appeared as a hologram. "Oh, hey Serena!"

"Hey, Trev. You still in Lumiose?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but I'm not. I went on a research trip with Shauna for Professor Sycamore. Are you guys on your way there?"

"Trev, what's up?" Calem asked, slinging his arm around Serena.

"Oh, Calem, hey. Did you just put your arm around Serena?"

The young man nodded, causing his friends to laugh. "I'll just keep my opinion of that to myself. You're sure to go back. We'll try to see you guys then, okay?" Serena nodded, and ended the chat. As she put the object away, the kids were slightly confused.

"Anyway…" Yuichi began as he cleared his throat. "What is Lumiose like?"

Calem spotted a large tree and gestured to it. "You'll just have to see for yourself." He said as sat down. The four sat in silence for a while, looking up at the clouds. Serena lay up against the tree opposite of Calem, when she heard a click. She got up and approached Yuichi, who was looking at his new badge.

"Hey." She whispered.

The boy slightly jumped and looked back at her. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Serena."

She giggled and sat next to him. "Sorry about that."

He continued admiring it, until he heard an odd rustling. "Hear that?" He asked Serena.

She got up and looked back to the other two. "Sydney's playing with her Pokémon, and Calem appears to be sleeping, or at least has his fedora over his eyes." She began walking with Yuichi in the direction of the noise.

"Where are you, Flabébé? Come on out, it's safe." The found a girl rustling through a patch of red flowers.

Yuichi began walking towards her, much to Serena's dismay. "Yu!"

He tapped her on the shoulder asking, "Are you okay?"

She literally jumped, making a high pitched squeal while doing so. She looked back at the two, her cheeks rosy. "U-uh…"

Yuichi coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry for scaring you like that." He held out a hand. "My name's Yuichi."

She shook it, having calmed down. "I'm Melanie. Who's your friend?" She asked, looking past him at Serena.

She waved at the girl introducing herself, looking at the flowers afterwards. "You mentioned Flabébé?"

Melanie gasped and went back to searching the flowers. Yuichi and Serena shrugged, then joining her. "I was searching for a Flabébé on a white flower. My older sister really wanted one." Melanie clarified.

"Why not look herself?" Yuichi asked.

"She hopes that her kid will like it. She's really busy with the baby."

Serena let Absol and Houndoom out of their Pokéballs. "That would've been good to know. Okay you two, I want you to keep an eye out for a Flabébé on a white flower." They nodded and began striding through the flowers.

* * *

A short time later, Calem lifted his fedora off of his eyes, looking at Sydney, who had fallen asleep with her Pokémon. He looked behind the tree, expecting to see the other two, but only saw their bags. "Great, they left." He stood up and stretched, letting out a big yawn. Reaching down and grabbing his bag, he kept an eye on Sydney while he did so. "Should I wake her? If she gets up while I'm gone, then she met get scared, thinking we ditched her." He knelt back down, and taking out a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote her a note. After finishing it, he stuck it on Don's shell. "Good luck kid."

He followed the trail, looking around, until Elroy decided to jump out of his Pokéball. "The heck? Serena must be nearby; or at least, her Houndoom." He followed, and found The two canine like Pokémon fighting on the ground. "Oi, Doom! Where's your trainer?" The two stopped and looked at him. The hound led them to the same patch of flowers, where Melanie and Yuichi sat up against a nearby hedge, while Serena was still searching. Calem walked behind her and nudge her with his foot. "Hey."

She looked up at him and brushed herself off. "Looks like you finally decided to wake up. How's Sydney?"

Calem looked at the two younger ones talking, then back to her. "She was asleep. I left a note telling her to stay calm. Why were you crawling in a patch of flowers?" She pointed at Melanie, explaining to him her situation. Calem took a Pokéball off of his belt and out came Nyx, the Talonflame. "Could you go find a Pokémon with a white Flower for me?" She nodded and flew off. He then approached the children. "Hey."

Melanie waved to him. "Hello. So, you're Calem?"

"What have you two been talking about?" He asked.

Yuichi smirked. "Just life."

Calem looked at Melanie once again. "How old are you?"

This question caused the boy's cheeks to flare, and Melanie to giggle. "I've no ulterior motives!"

A shriek was heard, and Nyx returned with the flower Calem requested. He immediately gave it to Melanie, and before she could say anything, a cry could be heard, and a Floette came rushing. It latched back onto it's flower, ignoring the human that was holding it. Melanie decided to take advantage of the opportunity and took a Pokéball out of her back pocket.

She nudged the button against Floette and the capsule absorbed it. "There we go! Thank you."

Calem patted the head of his Robin Pokémon. "No problem, Melanie. Good luck to you. We really must be going." He returned Elroy and Nyx to their Pokéballs and began walking away, the other two following him.

**After a short stop on Route 4 and helping a young woman find a Pokémon, Yuichi, Sydney, and Calem return to their rest stop. How did Sydney fair? Did she wake up and begin to search, or did she simply stay in her sleep? Find out next time as the journey continues!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 8: First day in Lumiose**

Underneath the tree on Route 4, Sydney slept peacefully, until she was awakened by a faint cry. "Huh?" She woke to hear what sounded like a child crying. "What is that noise?" She saw the note on Don's shell, and took it off. The feel of her hand woke him up, and she woke up Pikachu and Roy. Before she could read the note, she heard the cry again. She looked off into the distance, but a Magikarp came flying at her face. It fell off, and she picked it up. "Are you okay Magikarp?"

She ran in the direction of the flying fish and came to see two boys 'battling' two preschoolers. It was really just their Pidgeys assaulting a Budew while a little girl cried. The scene appalled Sydney, causing her to drop the Carp and yell at the assailants.

They looked at her, and devious grins sprawled across their faces. "Who're you, girl?"

She clenched her fists. "Why should I tell you?! It's not right doing something like that!"

The one that seemed older scoffed. "Pidgey, Peck again."

The small bird Pokémon rushed at the battered bud, but Don blocked it with his shell, following up by hitting it with his tail. "Good work, Don!" Sydney praised. "Now, Bubble Beam on the other one!" He aimed at it and let the bubbles fly. They soaked the Pokémon's wings, and brought it to the ground. The other Pidgey rushed at Don, only to meet with Roy's teeth as it was hit with bite. Roy then tossed it at the other.

The boys picked their Pidgeys up and glared at her. "You'll pay for this, girl!"

She ignored them and went to the kids. "Hey, are you two alright?" The girl nodded, but looked at her Budew. Sydney saw the boy looking at his flopping Magikarp. "Pikachu, go get two potions for me, okay?" The small mouse ran back and quickly returned, handing the items to the children.

The boy took them both and used them on the two Pokémon. "Thank you."

She returned to the tree and saw her friends waiting for her. "There you guys are!" She exclaimed.

"You didn't get my note?" Calem asked.

She took it out of her pocket and began reading.

"_Dear Sydney, I just woke up to find you asleep and our friends missing. I'm going out to find them, and will hopefully be back soon. If I'm not back when you wake up, just stay calm and stay still. Your Friend, Calem." _

"Oh. Heh, I didn't read it." Sydney told them, slightly embarrassed.

Serena looked at her Holo Caster, it projecting a clock reading 3:30 P.M. "It's later than I thought. We'd best get moving. If we can get in Lumiose soon, we might be able to get in a little bit of sightseeing."

"The sightseeing can wait for tomorrow. Our primary objective is getting to the city. Besides, it's not like the gym is our reason for being there. At the moment." Calem asserted.

Serena sighed and nodded. "You're right. We have all the time-" She stopped herself to yawn quickly. "-in the world to prepare for the league."

Calem eyed the kids, and then Serena. "You two go ahead. Keep Sydney safe, Yuichi." The boy saluted his mentor and took his friend's hand.

However, Sydney resisted. "What are you going to do?" She inquired.

Serena yawned once more and rubbed her eye. "I'm not so sure, actually… what are you planning…?"

Calem ignored them and reassured his order. "You seem pretty tired, Serena." He put Serena's bag and his own. He then knelt down. "Get on."

Despite being drowsy, Serena smiled. "You're giving me a piggyback ride?"

A little way's up ahead, the two protégés walked along the path to Lumiose. "What do you think they're doing back there?" Sydney asked.

Yuichi glanced back at her then back onto the road. "Calem is possibly giving Serena a piggyback ride. She's tired, and he clearly doesn't want to stop to let her rest. That would be the most effective way to get her moving without her having to be awake."

In the distance, a large peak could be seen. Seeing this delighted Sydney, and her lit up. "Yu, look up! That must be the Lumiose Tower!"

He followed her gaze, and smirked. "Well would you look at that." He took his friend's hand again and began leading her towards the tower, thus towards the city.

"There's no need to hold my hand anymore, Yu." She informed him. He ignored her and continued on his way, despite constant reminders.

* * *

The next morning, the group was once again together, in the South Boulevard Pokémon Center. They sat on a couch in the corner. "So, what are our plans for the day, Calem?" Asked Sydney.

The question caused him to chuckle. "Who died and made me king? Anyway, just do what you want. We'll meet up back here at 7:00 P.M." He stood and held his hand towards Serena. "Wanna see how much the place has changed in three years?" She took his hand and he helped her up.

"One more thing," She began. "If you run into Bonding-"

"Either run or have one of our Pokémon maul him." Yuichi remarked. Serena nodded, and the two went on their way.

After they left, Yuichi stood himself. "You probably wanna go shopping, right?"

The girl nodded and frowned slightly. "You're not interested at all, are you?"

He responded to her question with, "Why do you think I'm ready to leave, Syd?" He ran off, and she remained for a time.  
Yuichi ran through the streets of Lumiose, taking in the sights as he did so. He soon spotted the famous Lumiose Galette stand, and rushed into the line. He impatiently jumped with excitement as he waited. "This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to get one!"

"You're really excited. You like galettes?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He saw a young woman with long blonde eyes and deep blue eyes wearing a Navy Blue police uniform.

He shrugged. "I've never had one. I've just heard so many good things about them and have to try one!" She pointed in front of them, and the boy followed, seeing that she was pointing to the line getting shorter. He followed, and eventually, the two were eating them outside the Café Triste.

"So, just who are you anyway?"

Yuichi asked. The young woman giggled and smiled at him. "My name is Lyn Adams. I'm a new cadet at the city's police station. A what's your business here, Mr. Mashima?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck and blushed faintly. "I do show up with my dad on TV a lot, huh?"

Lyn looked up at the bright morning sky. "You do. I don't think it's something you should be embarrassed about though." A ringing was heard from her jacket pocket and she removed a phone. "Yes, chief?" Yuichi continued eating his galette, trying not to make it obvious that he was curios. "A theft? By a Pokémon? How does that work?" Yuichi seemed quite interested in the situation now, hurriedly scarfing down the rest of the galette. "A historic piece of art from the museum? Alright; I'll head right over and see what I can do."

She got up, and Yuichi did the same thing. "Hey, Lyn. Do you think I might be able to help?"

She gave him and smile small before beginning on her way. "It's sweet of you to ask, but I'm sure that I'll be able to handle this on my own. I hope I get to see you again soon!"

She ran off to deal with the issue, and Yuichi sat down once more. "I hope so too." He sat down, and stared at the now empty seat.

**The group has reached Lumiose City after a short stop in route 4. While out seeing sights, Yuichi met young police Cadet Lyn Adams. Will the two cross paths later on? Find out next time as the journey continues!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 9: Sycamore Pokémon Lab; New Recruit**

Yuichi sat at the café table, looking around at the various things around him. "I would have really liked to see a police officer at work, too…" He stood and stretched. "Whatever. According to the map, there's a gym here. I should check it out. Might help clear my head."

Using the various maps and information from locals, Yuichiro eventually found his way to the center of the city, where the Lumiose Tower stood, the gym inside. "Wow, look at it! I never would've imagined that a gym would be inside such a huge place!" He exclaimed as he marveled at the building.

"Is this your first time here?" Yuichi glanced over his shoulder to see a blonde girl around his age with a Dedenne on her shoulder.

He turned to her and replied with a smile on his face. "Yeah, it is. My friends and I just arrived in the city."

She walked next to him and looked up at the tower as well. "I hope you like it so far. Are you interested in challenging the gym?"

"Actually, I was wondering about it." Yuichi told her.

His answer caused her to frown slightly. "Sorry, but my brother isn't here. There's something going on at the Power Plant and he went to check it out."

Yuichi nodded in response. "That stinks. So your brother is the gym leader? That must be cool. Oh, by the way my name's Yuichi."

"Bonnie. It's nice to meet you. And this is Dedenne." The small electric Pokémon cheerfully waved at the boy. "Do you want me to show you around the city? I'm sure there are things you'd be interested in." Bonnie asked.

"I'd really appreciate it."

Meanwhile, Sydney was sightseeing, going through various avenues checking out the types of shops. "Wow, this is so cool! Let's see…" She spotted a pair of young women in front of one of the buildings on the street. She would have normally ignored them, but she heard the name Viola. "Viola? Maybe…"

She ran into the building they were standing in front of to see an office of busy workers. At the head of the office was a brunette women with a Helioptile on her desk.

"Um, excuse me!" Sydney exclaimed ran over the woman.

"Yes?"

Sydney examined the woman for a second before speaking. "Would you happen to know the Santalune Gym Leader Viola?"

The woman nodded. "Actually, she's my younger sister. I'm Alexa."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sydney."

Alexa sat at her desk and motioned for Sydney to sit across from her. After taking the seat, their conversation began again. "So, what do you do here Alexa?"

"I'm a reporter. We cover plenty of things here, whether it be Pokémon tournaments, general news… there's a lot of things in our papers."

"Wow. You must get to see and do a lot of things." Sydney said.

"I do. Sometimes, I have to go quite a ways away to get scoops."

"Um, Alexa, would you mind showing me around town? I'm not too familiar with the layout."

Alexa smiled at the girl. "Of course.

* * *

Later that day when Sydney and Yuichi returned to the Pokémon Center, they were informed by Nurse Joy that Calem and Serena were waiting for them at Professor Sycamore's lab. After a short walk, the two arrived.

As they expected, they found Calem and Serena. "Hey you two." Calem said as he noticed them. "Let's get going. Don't want to keep the professor waiting."

The others followed him inside soon, and headed straight for the third floor. Upon arrival, Calem and Serena led them to the left side of the room, where the professor sat at a desk.

"Why, if it isn't the champion." He got up and shook Calem's hand. "I assume that everything has been fine with you. How's Tai?" Calem let his partner out, and he immediately looked at Sycamore, a concealed smile on his face. "It's good to see you, Tai. You've grown, literally. I think you're taller." He looked at Serena next. "And you, Serena?"

She smiled and waved at him. "Hello, professor." She let out Chesnaught, and he also went to his former owner.

Yuichi began inching towards him while he observed the two. "Um, professor?"

The man looked at the child, who tensed up slightly. "Is something wrong?"

The boy bowed. "If it would be a problem, I'd like to have a Pokémon!"

Calem chuckled, and Serena giggled. "Bringin' back memories, huh?" Calem asked his friend. "Although, we weren't nervous like him."

The professor picked three Pokéballs off of his desk, and faced the boy. "Alright, shall we begin?" His sudden challenge surprised the boy, who immediately took Riolu's Pokéball. "If I have to battle you first, then that's fine. Let's go, Riolu!"

The professor calmly tossed one of the balls,and a Charmander landed on the floor. The other three sat off to the side. "Charmander, Ember!"

The small lizard shot off a ember, and Riolu jumped out of the way. "Payback!"

"Scratch, Charmander!" Riolu went in for the punch,and Charmander caught his fist.

"Return!" Riolu, swept his foot, knocking Charmander off balance, and kicked once more, knocking him into the desk. The impact knocked Charmander out.

Sycamore glanced back at it and returned it. "Squirtle, your turn!" The small turtle emerged next. "Bubble!" The water type sprayed the bubbles towards Riolu. Riolu ran through them and Squirtle withdrew into its shell. Riolu punched it,. but it only spun the shell across the floor. Squirtle emerged once again, and lunged at Riolu. He grabbed the turtle and slammed it into the ground with enough force to knock it out.

Sycamore returned it and tossed a third Pokémon. Out of the ball came a Bulbasaur. "Very good. Your Riolu's strong, but so is Bulbasaur. Sludge Bomb!"

The small plant Pokémon launched a mass of sludge at Riolu, who rolled out of the way. The sludge continued to fly, and landed right next to the others. The close call startled Sydney, while Calem and Serena were unfazed. Riolu ran around to it's side, in an attempt to flank it.

"Return!" Riolu lept into the air, and came down, foot first.

"Bulbasaur, Swagger! And make it work!" Bulbasaur ran to wall and began walking with a swagger in it's step. Once Riolu landed he went for another attack, and only to become confused at that moment. Bulbasaur then ran out of the way, and Riolu ran straight into a wall at high speed. Bulbasaur launched an Energy Ball towards Riolu, which sparked an idea. "Riolu, Force Palm!"

Calem smirked, and Serena giggled at his response. "This is a good idea, don't you think?" She asked him. Calem nodded, and watched the plan unfold.

Riolu, with his increased strength pushed the Energy back towards Bulbasaur. The unexpected attack caught Bulbasaur off guard, and it failed to get out of the way before it connected. The Pokémon was knocked back, but quickly regained its balance.

Bulbasaur looked ready to leap at Riolu, but Sycamore stepped in front of it. "That's enough." he knelt down and picked the Bulbasaur up. "That's enough. You did well, considering you only had one Pokémon."

"Thank you, professor." Yuichi said, smiling wide. Sycamore placed the Pokémon on the table, then turned to Yuichi. He placed the other two Pokéballs on the table, and gestured for the boy to approach.

He walked over, while Sydney ran over. "Let's see…" She eagerly looked over them. Serena walked over and pulled the girl away, reminding her that it wasn't her choice. As he looked over them, she sadly observed. After a short while, he picked up the Bulbasaur. Sycamore took the other two and handed him Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

"Your plans for tomorrow?" Sycamore asked, looking at Calem.

The teen crossed his arms and looked out the window, "We leave early tomorrow." As he suspected, Sydney sighed, however, he had thought of that. "We'll be back here soon. Once the time for Yu's fifth badge comes, we'll need to return. You can do your sightseeing then." She nodded and he began towards the elevator. The others followed soon behind him.

**Yuichi and Sydney appear to have made new friends during their short time in Lumiose. But more importantly, Yuichiro, after a battle with Professor Augustine Sycamore, received his second Pokémon! Will he and his new Bulbasaur get along, and how will Sydney deal with the fact that she must wait such a long time before touring Lumiose City? Find out as the journey continues!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 10: Road to Camphrier**

Early the next morning, the four of them prepared for their departure. Calem was mapping out a route for them to take, and Serena was helping him. Sydney and Yu were playing with their newest recruit, Bulbasaur.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" At the sound the voice, Yuichi went straight to the door.

He opened it, and there stood Lyn. "Oh, good morning." He said.

She said the same to them, and walked in. "I hate to bother you so early in the morning, but I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." Calem replied, eyes still glued to his map.

She took a wanted poster out of her pocket which had a familiar face on it. It was a man with purple hair and a purple mustache. "Have you seen him anywhere as of late?"

Sydney nodded in response to the question. "We did see him, but Calem had him attacked. Don't really know why."

Calem sighed and looked at the officer. "So, you've been tasked with tracking the guy down? How long has he been on the run, exactly?"

She put the poster back in her pocket and sighed herself. "I don't really know, sorry. I just joined the LCPD a little while ago."

"Would you mind telling us where you're from?" Serena inquired.

"I'm from Kiloude City. I've come quite a ways."

Serena nodded in agreement. "You did. Are you adjusting to life here fine?"

"I am. Anyway, I shouldn't keep you any long. Have a nice day." As she passed by Yuichi, she wished him good luck on his journey.

* * *

A short while later, they were on their way. Their next destination was Route Five, to the south of the city. Calem looked at his town map, and then their surroundings. "Not too complicated a route. We should be in Camphrier before nightfall, assuming we don't waste too much time." Sydney eagerly ran ahead. "Then we get to see our parents again!" Serena ran off after her. "Alright, kid," Calem began, "looks like it's just you and me."

Yuichi scratched the back of his head nervously and looked ahead at the girls. "Alright then, what's your definition of wasting time?"

Calem shrugged. "Let's see." He looked at a watch on his right wrist. "It's 10:00 AM right now. If we're still here by three, we're doing something wrong." Yuichi began walking, and Calem followed.

A short while later, the duo ran into a pair of trainers, brothers Jeff and Carlos. "Hey, Champ!"

Calem looked at Jeff, the older. "Yeah?"

He held up a Pokéball. "Let's battle! I want to see if you can really hold your own!"

Calem glanced at Yuichi, then Carlos, the younger. "Only if our little pals can join in."

Jeff stepped aside to let his brother step next to him. Calem chose his Sylveon as his choice and Yuichi his new Bulbasaur. As for their opponents, Jeff, the older of them chose a Stantler and Carlos, the younger a Tranquill.

"Sylvie, Swift!"

"Bulbasaur, Sludge Bomb!"

Jeff smirked. "Stantler, Hypnosis on Bulbasaur!"

"Tranquill, go around and use Air Cutter!" Stantler dodged Bulbasaur's Sludge Bomb, and fired the waves, putting it to sleep. Tranquill then unleashed the flying type attack upon Bulbasaur. The attack was interrupted by stars blocking the wind: Sylvie's Swift.

Calem grinned at Yuichi. "Not to smart, huh? Be careful of the bird, kid."

Yuichi nodded, and called Bulbasaur's name. It woke up and growled. "Energy Ball on Tranquill!" Bulbasaur launched it, but it flew far under.

While Stantler and Tranquill were distracted, Sylvie rammed into Stantler, knocking it into the path of the Energy Ball.

"Oh, no! Stantler!" Jeff Shouted.

"Tranquill, Air Cutter again!" Carlos ordered.

"Swagger!" Bulbasaur began walking with a swagger in it's step, irritating and confusing Tranquill. It instead sped towards it rather than firing off the Air Cutter.

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way, and shot a Sludge Bomb once it landed on the ground. Jeff watched as it happened, completely oblivious to what was happening to his Stantler.

"Oi!" He looked over at Calem, who was standing next to Sylvie. She was poking the now unconscious Stantler. He ran to his Pokémon, and his brother did the same.

Yuichi picked up Bulbasaur, and began following Calem as he walked away. "Thanks for the battle!" He said as they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sydney and Serena were walking along the path. "So, how long have you and Calem known each other?"

Sydney asked. "Three years now. It's been quite a ride."

Sydney began walking backwards in front of her. "Do you like him?"

Serena sighed and gave the girl an awkward smile. "There's no need for you to ask that. Anyway, the answer is no."

Sydney pouted and stopped in her tracks. "That's no fun!" She then began whining, "You're lying, aren't you?!"

Serena took the girl's hand and continued their walk. "I'm not lying, you're just being ridiculous." "Darn it! I lost again!" The two turned their direction to the sound. They saw a boy on his hands and knees, along with his Prinplup next to him.

Standing over him was a girl with a Monferno. She wore a pink blouse, a red skirt underneath, fastened with a brown belt. Over the blouse was a pink shawl which darkened near the bottom, with bows adorned with Pokéballs. Her long blonde hair was braided, and laid over her shoulders, the end tied off with bows which had Pokéballs on them, like the shawl. Her blue eyes glared piercingly at him.

"You were too erratic. You may have had the type advantage, but your technique was off." She turned from him, and caught sight of Sydney and Serena. "Why, hello there."

Sydney hurried over to her. "You're a trainer, right? I wanna battle you!"

She smiled and looked at the road. "Sorry, but not right now. If we meet up in Camphrier Town, I'll battle you then, okay?" She began walking towards a bike, but was stopped when Sydney told the girl her name. She got on her bike, and looked back at Sydney. "I'm Victoria. Victoria Wrens." She then began riding off, her Monferno chasing after her.

**The trip to Camphrier went well it seems. Yuichi was able to test out his new Bulbasaur, but Sydney was able to meet a new friend, and perhaps a rival. How will Sydney's battle go once the group reaches their destination? Find out next time, as the journey continues!**


End file.
